Finding Love
by xpaauloomg
Summary: o.O Finding Love: Zack, London, and newly wed couple, Cody, Bailey, and their two kids, Amanda and Josh, go on an adventure. Will they find love? Or just stay the same forever? Rrated T. Read&Review plzz.
1. Prolouge ::I guess::

**My "multi-chap" story. I don't know it'll make it as duh mul-ti-chap story though. Oh, and in this, they're all duh same age, duh 26. I know, duh still young age, but I don't want them to get duh married and duh pregnant at 40! (Zack and London.)  
><strong>

Cody Pickett-Martin was sitting at his desk in the office room of his 5-story mansion. He was working on his patient's paper work and getting ready for the surgery tomorrow. He was a famous surgeon and everyone would be lucky to have him do their surgery. Suddenly, he felt a warm breath near his right cheek.

"Hey hon," said Bailey Pickett-Martin, Cody's wife. She was a professor at Boston University. She came home late and have to work really late too. So it was a pleasure seeing her for a 1 or 2 hours before she hit the books. (She has to correct the papers, plan the schedule, and more!) They have two kids, Amanda and Josh.

"Bailey! You scared me! But salutations honey," Cody said, standing up from his chair, giving his wife a peck on the cheeks and a warm, affectionate hug.

"Did you hear? Zack is coming to visit in a few days!" Bailey exclaimed, happy that her brother-in-law was visiting. She was excited because then the Boston University school principal would let her stay home for a while and boy did she need a break (They're a really awesome University!).

"What? How'd you know?" asked Cody, leading Bailey to the couch.

"He called me, telling me that he was going to visit and that he called you but you didn't pick up."

They sat down on the couch and took out his Android and saw that he had 10 missed calls. Zack. He worked as a professional party hoster where he gets calls from all over the world. Birthday parties, surprise parties, anniversary parties, bridal showers, baby showers, and more. He finally got a job that works with his prankster personality.

"Oh."

Bailey laughed. "Hon, it's okay. He got a hold of me. He says that he needs our help about something."

"What?"

"I don't know. I think he's getting lonely and needs a wife." Bailey laughed again, snuggling closer to her husband.

Cody chuckled. "Maybe. Let's have dinner. I'm hungry." They got up and walked to the kitchen, Cody's arm over Bailey's shoulders, Bailey's on his hip.

**That's duh chapter one! More coming duh soon. Just duh introductory. :D Hope you duh like it so far!**

**[[ ::Duh:: ::Gurl:: ::You:: ::Love:: ::Goes:: ::RAWRRR:: ]] {TaT MeaNS "i LoVe You iN DiNoSauR"}**


	2. Zack Arrives and Chats

**Okay, since a lot of duh people like duh first chapter, I gon make more chapterz. You people have to duh help too. Give me some of duh ideas and I duh find duh way to squeeze it in. Enjoy!**

"Hey, I'm back!" cried Zackary Martin, as he stepped out of the black and yellow (**A/N: "Black and yellow, black-and yellow, black and yellow" :D Random. Sorry for that.) **taxi, that had some ads about a restaurant in Boston. Then, on his way toward the couple, he tripped, which made them gasp.

"Cody, give your big brother a hug!" Zack exclaimed, standing back up quickly, wrapping his arms around his little brother. He hugged back while Bailey stood there, grinning.

"Zack, I missed you. Where _have _you been?" Bailey questioned, after the twins broke away from their hug.

"Oh, you know, Australia, China, Russia, Africa, New York. I just been to New York. That's why I stopped here for a while before going off to Paris."

"Really? Isn't London there?"

"Oh yeah, I called her and she said-"

"Said what?"

"Can't tell you yet. I almost ruined the surprise. I'll tell you tonight, promise."

"Oh, then, let me get ready for dinner. We'll have a feast, celebrating your visit." With that, Bailey rushed in the house, getting ready for the night's delights.

"Oh wow. I visit for a few days and I get a feast. I should come here more often!" Zack laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

Cody chuckled. "So how have you been?"

"Eh, the same."

They sat in silence for a while. Then, Cody suddenly realized something.

"Wait. You said you went to Africa**. **Isn't Maya in Africa?"

"Technically, she's in Chad."

"Were you in Chad?"

"Well... You see... Yeah."

"Did you see her?"

"Her husband was the one who called me!"

"She's married?"

"Yeah. _And _she finally admit that he's been living in Africa and got her in Peace Crops or whatever! They were dating before she met me! She was cheating. And she told Matt, her husband now, that she wanted to see who is her real love. And it was him."

"Wow. I can't believe that she did that. I thought she was actually the one for you. And the only reason why I thought that is because she could stand your filthiness."

Zack playfully punched Cody on the shoulder.

Cody just laughed. "But she made it so obvious that she didn't ant to date you anymore because she couldn't handle a long distance relationship, huh?"

**"**Yeah. But I got my revenge though."

"Ruined the child's birthday party?"

"Hey, they said whatever is fine with them. But I told the kid that it was their parents' fault." Zack grinned.

Cody chuckled again and shook his head.

"How'd you know they had a kid anyway?"

"Guessed."

"Dinner's ready!" hollered Bailey from the kitchen window.

"Coming dear! Let's go."

Zack and Cody raced up the steps and into their chairs at the dinner table.

**You duh like? I know, of course you duh like. It's by duh me anyways. Just duh kidding! Hahah. Well, hope you duh enjoy it!  
><strong>

**[[ ::Duh:: ::Gurl:: ::You:: ::Love:: ::Goes:: ::RAWRRR:: ]] {TaT MeaNS "i LoVe You iN DiNoSauR"}**


	3. The Surprise and the Reject

**Noaw 4 duh chapter 3. Hope you duh enjoy it. I was about to duh update yesterday but I was so duh tired from duh field trip to duh Raging Waters!**

"Okay. I can't hold it anymore. I have to tel you London and mine's surprise!"

"Go ahead. We're as anxious as you," said Cody, leaning back in his chair. They were eating the fabulous dinner when Zack was about to announce his big surprise.

Zack stared at Cody, still smiling, his eyes saying confusion. Cody knew his big brother didn't completely understand what he just said.

"Okay, what I meant to say is that we are excited to know what the surprise is."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that?"

"Same old Zack," said Bailey, shaking her head and smiling.

Cody laughed, while Zack frowned.

"Okay. Do you ant to know the surprise or not?"

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Well, it started when I was my office in Manhatten...

_~*Flashback*~_

_I was in my office, planning out a birthday schedule for a little boy that was turning 4 the next day. I was writng down 'Pirates' treasure' since the kid loved pirates when I got a phone call._

_I picked the receiver up and said, "Hello?"_

_"Yes, is this Zack's Party Plans?" said an elderly lady's voice. It quivered a lot._

_"Ahem. Yes, yes it is. We do anniverseries, birthdays and more. What can I do for you m'am?"_

_"Well, I'm a nanny and we were going to throw a party. Can you do a party celebrating achievements?"_

_"Of course! You have to tell me your address, and theme."_

_"Oh, of course. We live in Paris. Just find the biggest mansion there and that's our house. And please make the party big and with sparkles as requested from the owner. The theme will be money. And we'll pay you of course. Does 500 thousand dollars sound good? We'll pay more if the party is great."_

_"Of course. Th-thank you so much. I promise, this will be the best party!"  
><em>

_And than it hit me. This was just like London. Living in Paris, really rich, and love sparkles. But I didn't think so until..._

_I got a phone call from her. I was finishing planning the Pirate's Party when she called._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Zack!"_

_"London? How've you've been?"_

_"Oh, the usual, rich and spoiled **and **owning a fashion designing business. You?"_

_I laughed. Same old London. Rich, spoiled, and fashionable.  
><em>

_"Nothing much. Got a new business. Your nanny called."_

_"I know. I heard. Hey, can you please invite Cody and Bailey over too for the party. After you're planned th eparty, you can stay at my house for a little break! Please Zack please?"_

_I sighed. "I don't know London."_

_"Aw, Zack please?"_

_I hated it when she really wanted to me go somewhere or do something with her and make me feel guilty that I said no. But what's the harm?_

_"Fine, I'll go. And ask Cody and Bailey."_

_"YES! Thank SO much Zack! Love you! Bye!"_

_"Okay, bye," I said, hanging up._

~*Flashback Ends*~

"So?"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other.

At the same time, they said:

"NO!"

**Mua-Hahahahahahah...**

**[[ ::Duh:: ::Gurl:: ::You:: ::Love:: ::Goes:: ::RAWRRR:: ]] {TaT MeaNS "i LoVe You iN DiNoSauR"}**


	4. Agreed To The Plan

**For your infomashun, I changed my Pen Nam to Duh Gurl You Love, because, well, you duh love me! Just kidding. Please tell me if I should duh change it back to duh old one. xxxSuiteSmilexxx. I duh changed Pen Name because I'm bored of that name. NOBODY TAKE DUH NAME YET! So it's _YOUR _choice whether I'm going to be different or stay duh same. Thanks and duh enjoy please. Sorry for duh troubles.  
><strong>

"But why not?" Zack whined.

"Because I can't just take off like a few months of classes just to-"

"Go to a party!" Cody interrupted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, but you need a break. Just to relax. Come _on._ You got to have some fun in your lives!"

"Zack-"

"No. You guys have to come. Or else I'll call London and I know what she'll do. Call all of her bodyguards, charge in here, and take you to the party."

"Well, I guess we _do _need a little break."

"CODY MARTIN! How can you say that? You have a hospital to work at! You have patients from all over the world and you just throw it off for a party!"

Zack had mixed emotions at that moment. One was happy that one person agreed that they should go. The second was guilt because he was the reason why they were arguing right now.

"STOP!" he hollered.

Cody and Bailey turned to look at them.

"Bailey, Cody's on my side, for once, so let's just go. You're not going to get fired. London will make sure everything's okay. Plus this is a great opportunity for your babies. How old are they?"

"Amanda is 3 and Josh is 1."

"Have they ever been in a plane?"

"Uhm... Actually, no."

"See, this will help them cope or whatever."

Bailey seemed to be thinking this over. She sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, but if Cody or I get fired from our jobs, it's on you," she said, pointing a finger at Zack.

"YES!" screamed Zack, high-fiving a smiling Cody. "We have half a week to pack."

With that, Bailey went upstairs, saying, "You guys are cleaning up dinner!"

**You duh like? Heheheheheheheh.**

**[[ ::Duh:: ::Gurl:: ::You:: ::Love:: ::Goes:: ::RAWRRR:: ]] {TaT MeaNS "i LoVe You iN DiNoSauR"}**


	5. Uncles and Boarding The Plane

**Hey! I'm HERE! MOO. HAHAHAHAHAHAH.**

"So, is everyone ready?" Asked Zack turning around to Cody, Bailey, and the kids.

"Yep, we're ready. We just need a few more in the house," said Cody, walking back into the house.

Since they were going to Paris for a couple of weeks, they needed a lot of stuff. Bailey had 3 luggage, Cody had 2, Zack had 2 too, and the babies each had their own.

"Mommy, where are we goesing agains?" asked Amanda, pulling her mother's knee-high floral-designed skirt. She was also were a brown sweater and black heels. She was holding Josh in her arms and her leather bag.

"Amanda, we're going to the airport to go to Paris, France."

"What's and airport? Where is Paireez, Frans?"

"And airport is a place where there are planes and they fly us to places. Paris, France is in Europe. And Europe is a continent, a place."

"Oh." She started sucking on her thumb. Bailey shook her head, smiling, and looking at her firstborn.

Cody was hauling the last of the luggage out of the house and into the car. Zack helped him put the stuff in the car and slammed the trunk of the cab closed. .

"Let's go!"

Bailey and Cody buckled up Amanda and Josh into their seats while Zack told the cab driver where their destination was. Soon, everything was in order and ready to go. The cab driver started driving away from the house.

* * *

><p>"Will the passengers that have the destination of Paris, France please get in a single file line at the door to the plane please," said the attendant. "SINGLE FILE LINE!"<p>

Zack, Cody, Bailey, and Amanda jumped out of their seats.

Zack grabbed his carry-on and ran to get in line. Amanda was assigned to be in charge of her and her baby brother's luggage. Cody took his and Bailey's carry-ons while Bailey took hold of Amanda's hand that had her little luggage too. They started toward Zack, who was almost at the head of the line.

"Uncle Zacky! How dare you leave us!"

Zack grinned and picked her up, making her drop the luggage. And her mother's hand. "Well, if I didn't, would we be almost inside the plane?"

"Okay you're my favorite uncle again."

Bailey picked up the luggage and asked, "How about Uncle Woody?" **(A/N: Woody married Addison [[shocking that he got a wife before Zack. jk]], whose brother married one of Bailey's sisters so [[I think]] technically they're brothers and sisters.)**

"He keeps eating my food." Amanda made a face. Zack giggled. Cody chuckled.

"Amanda London Pickett-Martin! Don't you dare say that again," Bailey scolded.

"Her middle name is London?" asked Zack, shocked.

Bailey nodded. "I wanted another thing to remind me of London. And somehow, she got the same feeling of London towards Woody."

Zack and Cody laughed. Then, they handed the attendant their tickets and boarded the plane.

**I'm going to just make you wait! SUSPENSE. I think.**

**[[ ::Duh:: ::Gurl:: ::You:: ::Love:: ::Goes:: ::RAWRRR:: ]] {TaT MeaNS "i LoVe You iN DiNoSauR"}  
><strong>


	6. Seeing London Again

**Im SO sorri peoplezz! I wuzz so duh buzy thesee dayzz.**

**I gott promotedd fromm 6th gradee. i miss mahh friendzz so much! at leastt i gett 2 go to dahh samee middlee skool/ juniorr highh as themm. xD but theree r moree peoplee tatt ill miss tatt isntt goinn 2 dahh samee middlee skool/ juniorr highh. n mahh crushess 2. :D hahah.**

**Plus, i went campinn lastt lastt week. u deww nott noee howw muchh i wantedd 2 usee dahh computerr. butt campinn wuzz reallyy funn. ima go theree next yearr againn i hopee.**

**And, i went campinn last week 2! i noee, a lot ov campinn. butt thiz timee it wuz at dahh beach! xD it wuz funn. but nott as funn as UNICORNS. :]  
><strong>

**Sorri everyonee forr thiss. i didntt wantt dahh storyy 2 pausee butt i hadd 2.**

**Enjoyy. :P**

"London! Look, she's right there," said Zack, pointing to a woman with a baby blue blouse and a big thigh-high skirt. She also wore baby blue flats and baby blue jewelry. Her curly raven-black hair was tyed in a ponytail with a big flower.

"Zack! Oh my gosh, it is you," London laughed, hugging Zack.

"London, how've you've been?"

"Fine, rich, and spoiled! The usual." She smiled, showing straight, white teeth.

"Yep, of course!" said Cody, giving London a hug also.

"Hey London!" said Bailey, smiling.

"Oh my gosh, hey!" She gave Bailey a hug too. "Who are these little Cody and Baileys?"

"Oh, this is Amanda," said Bailey, touching Amanda's blonde hair, which looked like Cody's, "and this is Josh." She held out a little baby boy with dirty blonde hair, just like Bailey's. His eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Awww... Amanda right?" London asked, pointing to the little girl hiding behind Bailey's skirt, looking up the stranger that her parents and uncle were talking and hugging. Bailey nodded. "She looks like Cody but has your eyes."

"Yeah. I didn't notice that until now," said Zack, nodding, while Cody shook his head at his _older _brother.

"And Josh," she said, reaching her hand out to tickle Josh. That made Amanda tense up. Well, what do you expect? A stranger is touching your brother! But Josh started giggling, so Amanda sighed in relief.

"He looks like Bailey, but with Cody's eyes. It's amazing," London excitedly exclaimed, surprisingly happy. "Yay you guys!" She jumped and clapped her hands, what so usually did during the time that they knew each other. Bailey grinned, Cody giggled, while Zack laughed.

"It's good to see you again London."

"Aww, me too!"

"So, what are the plans?"

"Okay, since the party's in a few days, I hope you guys could help a little bit; with the coking, decorating, all that. Then, after the party, we'll see all the sights of Paris. Again. This time, let's hope their won't be another break-up!" London and Zack laughed.

Cody and Bailey glanced at each other. "We hope so too."

"Oh, and next week, we'll go to London, then, Italy." London smiled, Zack grinned, and Cody, Bailey, and the kids were really excited for the next few weeks.

**Hopeee u enjoyyed thizz chapterr! Im so sorri thoo. i... ceremonyy... camping... Byeee.**

**[[ ::Duh:: ::Gurl:: ::You:: ::Love:: ::Goes:: ::RAWRRR:: ]] {TaT MeaNS "i LoVe You iN DiNoSauR"}**


	7. Planning and Crying

**SOOOOOO SORRYYYYYY. Pleasee, dont kill mehh. Please. Been really buzyy. NOT MAHH FAULT. well, kinda. Oh, and, i wrotee thiz in duh carr on last Saturdayy (?) 'cuz i wuz on mahh wayy 2 mahh campingg sitee place n' i wuz listening to reallyy loud music. xD So sorryy 4 dahh mistakes. :]**

**And if u r sayingg, "She's goingg campingg _again_? She must be a really outdoor-ish person. Goingg campingg forr 2 weeks in a row, (skip a week) then go again. She must be crazyy." Well, ur wrongg. :P [[ bsides the crazyy part. o.O ]] i 3 campingg, but im not really an outdoorr typee of person, ya noee wut i mean? :DDDDDD okayy, i keep on talkingg. On to the story...! afterr i say the disclaimerr. heree it cumees...**

**Disclaimerr: I don't own _Suite Life On Deck_. [[ sorryy if i didnt sayy this in dahh 1st chapterr. -_- or mayyb i did. idk. bad memoryy, 2 lazyy 2 check... ]]**

**Anywayys, read, enjoyy, review. xP**

Cody was in the kitchen helping the cooks plan out the appetizers, deserts, and all of the main courses when Bailey walked in, hugging Cody from the back.

"Hey Codykins," she said, grinning.

"Why so happy?" he chuckled.

"Because, everything's going out great. The kids have all the toys they could play and London says that we can ave all the toys that the kids want, even if it's all of it."

"Really? But make sure not too much. t's London's anyways. But why does she need the toys?"

"Oh, she babysits sometimes."

"Oh."

"So, what are making?"

"Food for the party," Cody smiled, grabbing the mixing bowl full of some white, thick, creamy ingredient that looked _delicious_. He walked toward a table where there were more mixing bowls and a chef was mixing it even more to make it _perfect_.

"Speaking of the party, when is it?"

"Uhm, I don't know. You should ask London."

"Okay, I'm going to ask her okay? Bye muffin."

"Bye cupcake."

Bailey walked out of the kitchen, looking for London.

She walked through all of the rooms when she arrived at London's room, she heard crying and whispering.

When she opened the door, she saw London's hands covering her face, heard London's sobbing, and Zack whispering comforting words in her ear while stroking her back.

Bailey gasped.

**Okayy, i seriously do _NOT _noee where im goingg w/ this story.i kind of hav an endingg, but ritee noaw... ._. Review.**

**[[ isn't _My Babysitter's A Vampire _a little likee _Suite Life On Deck_? idk. 4 mehh it does. except dahh vampire part.**

**Ethan: Cody= geekyy, nerdyy, but still reallyy cutee.**

**Benny: Zack= not tat smart, likees/ flirs with a _LOT _of gurls, reallyy cutee.**

**Sarah: London= starts out "hatingg" them but ends up beingg theree friend, babysitterr { sumeetimees }**

**Erica: ? **

**Oh! and the _DIsney Channel Original Movie_ thing { the movies? the film? } aree both aboutt them tryingg 2 savee the Earth. :) prettyy kewl if ya ask mehh.**

**Mayybee tats duh TV series replacingg _Suite Life_. o.O ]]**

**[[ ::Duh:: ::Gurl:: ::You:: ::Love:: ::Goes:: ::RAWRRR:: ]] {TaT MeaNS "i LoVe You iN DiNoSauR"}**


	8. The Shocking News

**LOLOLOLOL. im bac!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anythingg. Except foar this browniee. ITS MINEE :P**

**Oh, and i added a new character. Unco Lukee. lawlz. duh twins IMAGINARY unco.**

"Why is she crying?" Bailey asked, rushing over to London's other side.

"Uhm, I'll get Cody. We need him." Zack ran out the door and rushed down the steps.

Bailey started asking London what's wrong but she just kept on crying.

_A few minutes later..._

"What, Zack? Is this some sort of-" He stopped once he saw London. "What happened here?"

Cody sat down besides her and started rubbing her back. Zack sat criss-crossed in front of the crying heiress.

"Want me to tell them or you?"

London wiped her tears and tried to talk. "Well, I was in th-this room when, when, when..." She broke down in tears.

"I guess I should. Her dad died."

London started wailing.

"I'm so sorry, London. The last time I saw you, you were smiling and giving the toys to the kids, but now.. I'm sorry."

"I guess that someone called right after. London, I'm very sorry. What happened?"

"These guys were fighting and one of them had a gun but someone pushed him and it shot her dad," Zack explained.

Bailey hugged London, whispering, "I'm sorry London."

Cody sighed. It reminded him of his Uncle Luke's death. "LOndon, I don't want to sound like I don't care about your father's death, I do, it reminds of our Uncle Luke's death. Remember Zack?" Zack nodded. "But this party, it's celebrating you, London."

"But, my dad-"

"London, Cody's right. You have to go to this party. It'll help you forget about him. He might not be here with you right now, but-"

"If you just know it, he'll be there. This party is for your achievements. I bet he'll be looking down at you, smiling. He'll be so proud of you," Zack finished, smiling at London, touching her arm.

London smiled. "Yeah, I guess he would be proud."

"Oh, I forgot the reason why I came up here. When's the party?"

"Shit! It's tonight!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" shouted Cody and Bailey.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Cody, just finish helping the cooks with the cooking."

"On it," he said, getting up and ran back down to the kitchen.

"You girls get ready and I'll find something to do," Zack continued.

They nodded their head and started heading to their rooms.

_This party's going to be a blast. Except their will be some talk about the death. _Zack thought.

**Sh'ope youz likee it. :DDD REVIEW PLZZ.**


	9. The Not Planned Date

**Finding Love**

**Author's Note: **_So sorry everyone. I just kind of got a little lazy since it __**is **__summer. :) Well, this one is __The Not Planned Date__. The party was moved to Italy since the house was too small to fit and the Tiptons had another HUGE house in Italy. Must be one big party huh? This is set after the plane ride back to Paris after spending 3 days in Italy. It's the first dinner in Paris at a fancy restaurant I made up. Y'all enjoy okay?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Suite Life On Deck. Just the restaurant in here, Le __Aliments, meaning The Food in English. It's French. :D_

**After arriving at Le Aliments**

_SCREECH! _The limo lurched into a stop and sliver high heeled boots stepped out, followed by some sneakers.

"Ms. Tipton, we arrived at Le Aliments, one of the most fanciest, and finest restaurants in Paris."

"Thank you!" She gave the elderly man a few hundred dollar bills. "Come on Zack! Let's get our table and wait for Cody and Bailey."

The four of them decided to go off for an hour to do their own thing until dinner so they could talk more about their lives. London her way when she saw zack walking to the restaurant so she just picked him up.

As soon as they entered the restaurant, a tall man with black hair and a long mustache came up to them.

"Ah, Madame Londres. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Vous regardez bien, comme toujours. Nous avons votre table pour six, quatre adultes et deux enfants, prêt à partir," he said, in French. _Ah, Ms. London. How are you today? You look fine as always. We have your table for six, four adults, two children, ready to go._

"Bonjour Jean! Je fais très bien. Et merci beaucoup! Puissiez-vous nous conduire à notre table s'il vous plaît?" beamed London._ Hello John! I'm doing very well. And thank you very much! May you lead us to our table please?_

"Of course, of course. Follew may," John said, trying to speak English.

As they we lead to their table, Zack whispered to London: "I didn't know you could speak French."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." London smiled. Zack grinned back.

As the two sat down at their big table, John asked: "Voulez-vous commander dès maintenant ou attendre pour vos amis?" _Would you like to order now or wait for your friends?_

"Je tiens à vous remercier d'attendre." _I would like to wait thank you._

John left, leaving Zack and London staring at each other from across the table.

"So…."

London smiled nervously. "So…"

Then, suddenly, the chorus of _Because Of You _by Kelly Clarkson played, breaking the silence.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid-_

After digging inside her bag to retrieve her phone, London looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Cody.

"It's Cody." Zack nodded, moving over to the chair next London. "Hello?"

"Hi London. I'm sorry, but we can't make it to the dinner today. Bailey and the children got sick and I need to help them."

"Oh my gosh. Are they okay? Zack and I will be right over."

"No! No. It's okay just stay and have your dinner. I think you and Zack need a little catching up time. Plus I don't want to ruin a reservation to a fancy restaurant just because of us."

"Uhm. I guess that's okay. But we are coming back to Le Aliments and we're coming home as soon as we can."

"Okay. Deal. But not too soon."

"Fine. Oh! Tell Bailey I hope her and the kids feel better! If you need help Cody, just talk to my nanny and the cooks. They'll help."

"Thanks. Good bye London."

"Bye Cody." Lndon hung up her phone and told Zack what Cody said.

"So Cody made us stay here until dinner's done and then go home?"

"Apparently." **(A/N: London's still the same, just got smarter. ;) )**

"Then let's go!"

"So wait. You're okay with it?"

"Hey, I get some time with my favorite heiress." Zack smiled.

London blushed. "Okay."

They switched to a two person table and ordered their favorite foods.

They talked about Maya, life, jobs, etc. until they had to go home. Well, not had to but yeah.

"I had a great time," said Zack as they exited the building.

"Me too. Let's go home and help Cody."

"Huh. You changed a lot. You help now."

London laughed. "Well, you did too. You're much nicer and smarter."

"Your smart too. A Lot. No offense."

"None taken."

Zack smiled.

**Author's note: **_So so? Good good? Bye bye! Review? :)_


End file.
